dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman (Horus)
Aquaman is the fourth installment of the DCEU. It focuses on the introduction of Aquaman and the concept of Atlantis. Cast * Luke Bracey as Arthur Curry * Astrid Berges-Frisbey as Mera * Chadwick Boseman as David * Wes Bentley as Orm * Liv Tyler as Queen Atlanna * Brett Tucker as Thomas Curry * Sean Bean as Ares (Intro Only) * Josh Brolin as Poseidon (Intro Only) Plot After the defeat of Ares' forces in Amazonia, he moved to attack the underwater world of Atlantis. If not for the intervention of Poseidon, he would have destroyed all there was in the sea. Poseidon gifted the people of Atlantis with magic and weaponry to defend themselves should the occasion call for it. However, the people of the underwater kingdom grew tired of waiting for an assault, and instead decided to launch their attack on the surface world. From the depths of the sea came countless Atlantean soldiers and wizards, destroying the lives of those they feared. The princess, Atlanna, however, sought to end all conflict in the surface world. She befriended and made love to a surface dweller, hoping that their child would one day bring peace to the two sides of the war. Before Atlanna became queen, her kingdom killed countless, even the helpless parents of a boy named David. Believing the sea and all its inhabitants to be pure evil, David became obsessed with the destruction of the lost city. He would embark on a never-ending quest for the people of Atlantis. Using his vast wealth and preexisting skills, David became the seafaring supervillain known as Black Manta. Elsewhere, however, the child of Atlanna grows up without his mother, and instead, a young lighthouse keeper named Thomas Curry. The boy, named Arthur, becomes obsessed with sea-life. He is bullied at school for "talking to fish". When asked about the subject, Arthur tells his father that he just wants to leave the lighthouse and live in the ocean where he can be free. Thomas tells his son a great story of the lost city of Atlantis, and how its people once sought to destroy the surface world. He tells Arthur that he will one day be their king, and that, when that day comes, he will be the bridge between to peoples. Though Arthur initially believes it all to be a fairy tale, he soon learns of the secret truth behind it. After his father's death, he travels to Atlantis, only to learn that they're under attack from the surface world. Arthur meets his mother only moments before her death at the hands of Black Manta. He soon also meets his brother, Orm, who grieves with him over her loss. The former Queen's sorceress, Mera, tells her allies that there's no time to mourn, as they need to formulate a plan to rid Atlantis of the evil world from above once and for all. In a final battle, Black Manta initiates a protocol to end all sea life. With Aquaman's amazing telepathic prowess and Mera's sorcery, the heroes of Atlantis end Manta's reign once and for all. When given the chance, Orm tries to kill Manta, but is stopped by Aquaman. He teaches Orm of the ways of the surface world, where criminals are given a chance to defend themselves before their punishment. A trial is held for Black Manta, and, when he is found guilty, Arthur has him brought to the surface world for imprisonment.